Love is blindness
by PointsofAuthority03
Summary: They've all changed over the years. Some for the better, majority for the worst. They will have to face the decisions they've made when someone they care for is taken from them. And though Saruhiko could swear how much he despises the skateboarder, this situation makes him realize how much time they've wasted. But will this realization come to late? DARK FIC.


Today he was doing his favorite activity. Today was the day where he was going to watch his flower, all day.

He watched the skateboarder from atop a tall building. The way he flowed through the crowd mesmerized him. The crowd of filth didn't deserve to be so close to him. The only person who's allowed to touch him and be so close was him.

But he has to be patient.

Soon he would have Misaki Yata all to himself.

Jumping from building tops he followed the chestnut haired male and watched him for the entire afternoon. Watched how he skated with no destination, his face empty of any emotions. He sighed in disapproval at how far his skateboarder had fallen.

But he has to be realistic, because that meant his goal would be easier to reach.

His plan to watch the other the entire day was going perfectly, but then he came and ruined everything. It was the filthy blue that dared to disturb his beautiful flower.

And he had to watch in agony as the fucking disgusting blue, taunted his beautiful flower into a fight. His fingers dug into the building's edge and when the piece of dirt finally left his Misaki alone did his grip loosen. Pieces of the ledge crumbled in his hands and he picked the sharpest piece to throw it at the disgusting blue.

He reeled his arm back and his eyes locked on the back of the blue's neck. With enough power he could cause damage to him, but after moment of thought he dropped the jaded piece of rubble to the ground. Turning back to where he last saw the skateboarder, he found him walking on the sidewalk skateboard in hand. He was now sporting a bleeding knee and scraped knuckles.

His flower was wilting because no one was tending to him. Dark bags were under his eyes and he was now swimming in his white shirt. His handsome young face was sharper and his hair was longer.

He needed someone to take care of him. And he was the one who was going to save Misaki Yata. He would be his savior and the young man would be his.

His body, his mind..and his soul will all belong to him. And he would cherish them all and treat the boy as a treasure.

No longer able to watch from afar, he watched Misaki walk into a ramen shop. Quickly scaling down one of the building's pipes to the ground, he jogged his way over.

He's excited to see that the skateboarder was sitting in the middle of the bar counter on a stool. He saw that the other had just ordered and was heading towards the bathroom. He stealthily crossed paths with him and with expert hands took the other's wallet.

Sitting a few stools away from the skateboarder, he ordered for himself. When his flower returned all patched up, both of their orders were ready. The two men ate in silence, but inside the man's head he was imagining a different scenario. This was one of the many lunch dates he took Misaki to, since they both liked ramen. They talked the entire time and laughed at jokes he told. And Misaki would look at him with those eyes. Those eyes that expressed his loyalty and love to him, and he would devour that look until Misaki couldn't look no more.

Before his day-dream could go any further, the sound of plastic being laid on the counter interrupted it. The waitress nodded at them before returning to the kitchen, and now he would watch as his plan unfolded.

Misaki grabbed the bill and glanced at it before digging in his shorts. He couldn't help but smirk, since the other's wallet was resting nicely in his jacket. It just showed how tired the other was, being a victim of a simple pickpocket.

He watched in pleasure as the scowl finally left his flower's face and panic and disbelief expressed in its place. When the boy checked all his pockets, he stared at the half eaten bowl then at the bill. His hands formed into fists and he cursed to himself.

Though he could watch the other all day, he decided to act his plan and save his flower.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uneasiness. You see, I am quite sensitive to other's auras and I feel that something bad has just happened. Is there anything I could do to help?" He gave the other a charming smile, but only to have the skateboarder scoff at him.

His heartbeat became faster at the cute response.

"I'm fine."

"Ah I see. Then please pay your bill, the waitress is waiting." He watched as Misaki looked over to the female who kept glancing in their direction.

"Shit." The other mumbled while resting his head in his hands. He had to stop the urge to grab the other and embrace him. But he restrained himself and instead brought out money that would enough for the bill plus tip. He placed the bill on the counter.

The chestnut haired male tried to say something, but he cut him off. "I don't want the bill to come out of that little lady's paycheck. So take the money, and pay the bill. Besides you looked like you needed some food in ya."

"Thanks." Yata muttered. He turned and left in the direction he came. Probably going to see if he could find his 'lost' wallet. He watched as he left the shop, but only to run into a high school male. Misaki's anger released and he growled at the poor school boy. "Watch it!"

The man laughed at his actions and sighed in content that he got to interact with his flower. Mumbling to himself he smiled. "Oh don't worry. I'll never stop watching. But I'm afraid I am getting quite tired of watching, my dear flower. "

When the other left for good, he brought out the cheap worn down wallet. He opened it to see what his flower had inside it. He laughed when he saw all the pocket holders were empty and the only section that held something was the largest pocket. He peered inside the pocket and he's amused to find a few small bills. His smile fell, when two folded pictures were found.

Opening the pictures, his body became rigid as one depicted the Red King's gang, while the other showed the filth with Misaki's arm around him. Their faces were younger and his flower had such a charming smile on his face while looking up at the taller male. His stomach twisted and the pictures in his hands began to curl into themselves while a flame devoured them.

~K~

This is a DARKFIC. A lot of triggers and messed up shit. This is just a little intro, and I hope it attracts some readers. I will try to balance this fic along with Until we Bleed. So when I get a writer's block in one fic I'll run to the other.

The villain will be an OC (kinda, I mean he does exist in the series just hasn't been introduced lol). He's going to be a real dick so yeah you guys can hate on him all day haha!.

So yeah hope you liked the intro, and if you could please leave a review with any thoughts, comments, or concerns. Hope everyone has a good one!


End file.
